twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sia
*Filip Lato |Wykonywany utwór= *„Chandelier” *„Cheap Thrills” |Edycja= *Szósta *Dziewiąta }} Sia, właśc. Sia Kate Isobelle Furler (ur. 18 grudnia 1975 w Adelaide) – australijska autorka piosenek i wokalistka. Życiorys *Wczesne lata Urodziła się 18 grudnia 1975 w Adelaide w Australii Południowej. Jej rodzice, Phil B. Colson i Loene Furler, byli członkami zespołu o nazwie The Soda Jerks, tworzącego w gatunku rockabilly. Jej ojciec był także muzykiem w innych grupach, w tym m.in. Foreday Riders, Rum Jungle, Fat Time, Jump Back Jack i Mount Lofty Rangers, a matka była wykładowcą sztuki oraz chórzystką Mount Lofty Rangers. Sia Furler jest bratanicą brytyjskiego aktora i wokalisty Kevina Colsona. Uczęszczała do szkoły podstawowej w północnej Adelaide, a później do szkoły średniej (Adelaide High School), którą ukończyła w 1994. Kariera muzyczna *1996–2000: Zespół Crisp i OnlySee Na początku lat dziewięćdziesiątych zaczęła grać koncerty w lokalnych klubach z muzyką acid jazz. W wieku 17 lat została wokalistką zespołu jazzowo-funkowego Crisp2. Oprócz niej w skład formacji weszli: gitarzysta Jesse Flavell, basista Jeremy Glover, klawiszowcy Sam Langley i Ben Timmis oraz perkusista Steve Rooney. Grupa wydała dwa albumy studyjne: Word and the Deal (1996) i Delerium (1997). W 1997 odeszła z zespołu i skupiła się na karierze solowej. Wydała swój debiutancki album studyjny zatytułowany OnlySee, który został wyprodukowany przez Flavella (z formacji Crisp), będącego autorem większości utworów z krążka. Album został wykupiony w 1200 egzemplarzach. W listopadzie tego samego roku wokalistka wystąpiła gościnnie w jednym z odcinków serialu Zatoka serc, śpiewając w nim utwór „How to Breathe”. *2000–07: Healing is Difficult i Colour the Small One W 2000 podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią Dance Pool, należącą do Sony Music. W tym samym roku przeprowadziła się do Londynu, gdzie występowała jako chórzystka zespołu Jamiroquai, a także wydała utwór „Taken for Granted”, będący pierwszym singlem z płyty zatytułowanej Healing Is Difficult. Album miał premierę w lipcu 2001. Wszystkie utwory z albumu napisała lub współtworzyła sama Furler, która wyprodukowała krążek we współpracy z Blairem Mackichanem. Słowa utworów z płyty nawiązywały do śmiertelnego wypadku samochodowego jej ówczesnego chłopaka, Daniego. Pierwszy singiel z albumu, „Taken for Granted”, dotarł do dziesiątego miejsca brytyjskiej listy przebojów. Po niezadowalającej akcji promocyjnej płyty piosenkarka zwolniła swojego menedżera i odeszła z wytwórni Sony Music, po czym podpisała kontrakt z Go! Beat Records. W międzyczasie nawiązała współpracę z angielskim duetem Zero 7 (Henrym Binnsem i Samem Hardakerem), dla którego nagrała partie wokalne na ich pierwsze trzy albumy oraz wzięła udział w ich trasach koncertowych. W 2002 otrzymała statuetkę dla Przełomowego autora piosenek na gali wręczenia nagród Australasian Performing Right Association (APRA). W 2003 wydała swój pierwszy mini-album zatytułowany Don't Bring Me Down. Jeden z utworów z płyty pojawił się w tle napisów końcowych filmu 36. 19 stycznia 2004 premierę miał kolejny krążek wokalistki zatytułowany Colour the Small One. Dzięki wykorzystaniu na płycie instrumentów akustycznych oraz elektronicznych, materiał porównywano do twórczości takich artystów, jak Dido czy Sarah McLachlan. Wśród jedenastu propozycji z płyty znalazła się m.in. piosenka „The Bully”, która powstała we współpracy z amerykańskim muzykiem, Beckiem Hansenem. Wydawnictwo promowały single „Breathe Me” i „Where I Belong”, który miał znaleźć się na oficjalnej ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu Spider-Man 2, jednak ostatecznie nie pojawił się w produkcji z powodu konfliktu z wytwórnią nagraniową. Na początku 2005 Furler opuściła wytwórnię Go! Beat Records. Powodem odejścia było niezadowolenie piosenkarki z prowadzonej przez firmę kampanii reklamowej jej nowego albumu. Wokalistka wyjechała wówczas do Nowego Jorku. W tym samym roku jej piosenka „Breathe Me” pojawiła się na albumie Six Feet Under, Vol. 2: Everything Ends, będącym ścieżką dźwiękową serialu HBO Sześć stóp pod ziemią (2001–2005), a także podczas transmisji Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show 2006. Na początku 2006 album został wydany przez amerykańską wytwórnię Astralwerks. W tym czasie artystka wyruszyła w amerykańską trasę koncertową, promującą nowe wydanie płyty, wzbogacone o cztery dodatkowe utwory: „Broken Biscuit” (z EP-ki pt. Don’t Bring Me Down), „Sea Shells” (ze strony B brytyjskiego wydania singla „Breathe Me”) i dwa remiksy piosenki „Breathe Me”, wykonane przez Four Teta i Ulricha Schnaussa. *2008–09: Lady Croissant i Some People Have Real Problems W kwietniu 2007 ukazał się pierwszy koncertowy album Furler zatytułowany Lady Croissant22, na którym znalazło się osiem piosenek zaśpiewanych na żywo podczas występu w New York’s Bowery Ballroom w kwietniu poprzedniego roku, a takżę jeden nowy utwór studyjny – „Pictures”. W listopadzie premierę miała kolejna EP-ka artystki zatytułowana Day Too Soon, na której znalazły się cztery kompozycje: „Buttons” i „The Girl You Lost to Cocaine” oraz tytułowy utwór „Day Too Soon” wraz z remiksem w wykonaniu Mock & Toof. Remiks utworu „The Girl You Lost to Cocaine”, wykonany przez holenderskiego muzyka, Sandera van Doorna, dotarł do 11. miejsca listy przebojów w Holandii i do 12. miejsca w Hiszpanii. W styczniu 2008 Sia wystąpiła gościnnie w talk-show Late Night with Conan O’Brien, gdzie zaśpiewała piosenkę „The Girl You Lost to Cocaine”. W tym samym miesiącu wydała swój kolejny album studyjny zatytułowany Some People Have Real Problems, który dotarł do 26. miejsca amerykańskiej listy najchętniej kupowanych płyt według magazynu Billboard i otrzymał status złotej płyty w Australii. Jeden z utworów z płyty, „Little Black Sandals”, został wykorzystany w jednym z odcinków pierwszej serii programu Private Practice. W maju 2009 Sia wydała DVD koncertowe pt. TV Is My Parent, na którym znalazł się zapis jej koncertu zagranego 12 września w New York’s Hiro Ballroom, a takżę teledyski do czterech utworów oraz materiały zakulisowe z planu zdjęciowego. Za wydawnictwo piosenkarka odebrała nagrodę za Najlepsze muzyczne DVD podczas ceremonii wręczania nagród Amerykańskiego Stowarzyszenia Branży Fonograficznej (ARIA) w 2009. Sama płyta Some People Have Real Problems zapewniła artystce nominację do nagrody w kategorii Najlepszy album przełomowego artysty. *2009–13: We Are Born i światowa rozpoznawalność W 2007 nawiązała kontakt z menedżerem Christiny Aguilery, z którym nagrała swój utwór „Death by Chocolate” z płyty Some People Have Real Problems. Dwa lata później piosenkarka i Samuel Dixon34 nawiązali współpracę z Aguilerą, z którą napisali kilka utworów na szósty album studyjny Christiny zatytułowany Bionic („All I Need”, „I Am”, „You Lost Me” i „Stronger than Ever”). Trio stworzyło też piosenkę „Bound to You”, napisaną na potrzeby filmu Burleska z Aguilerą w roli głównej. W 2010 utwór zdobył nominację do Złotego Globu w kategorii Najlepsza oryginalna kompozycja. W maju 2011 Sia pojawiła się gościnnie jako trener wokalny drużyny Aguilery w pierwszej edycji amerykańskiej wersji formatu The Voice. W czerwcu 2010 wydała piąty album studyjny zatytułowany We Are Born, który promowany był przez singiel „Clap Your Hands”. Na płycie znalazł się także m.in. utwór „You’ve Changed”, napisany i wydany w 2008 we współpracy z amerykańską producentką muzyczną, Lauren Flax. Piosenka dotarła do 31. miejsca australijskiej listy przebojów i pojawiła się w jednym z odcinków serialu Pamiętniki wampirów. Inny utwór z płyty, „I’m in Here”, został zagrany w ścieżce dźwiękowej seriali: Plotkara, Nowe gliny, The Nine Lives of Chloe King i Nikita. W 2010 otrzymała sześć nominacji do nagród muzycznych ARIA. Ostatecznie odebrała statuetki za wygraną w kategoriach: Najlepsze wydanie niezależne i Najlepsze wydanie popowe (za album We Are Born) oraz Najlepszy teledysk (za klip do „Clap Your Hands”). Album wokalistki nominowany był do otrzymania tytułu Płyty roku, a utwór „Clap Your Hands” – Singla roku. Piosenka dotarła do 17. miejsca australijskiej listy przebojów50, otrzymała także nominację do nagrody APRA 2011 w kategorii Piosenka roku51. W tym samym roku album wokalistki otrzymał status złotej płyty w kraju za osiągnięcie wyniku ponad 35 tys. sprzedanych egzemplarzy. Jedna z piosenek z płyty, „My Love”, znalazła się na ścieżce dźwiękowej do filmu Saga „Zmierzch”: Zaćmienie. W czerwcu 2010 odwołała swoją trasę koncertową z powodów zdrowotnych. W styczniu 2011 powróciła na scenę, wystąpiła m.in. na festiwalu Big Day Out w Nowej Zelandii i Australii. W lutym wyruszyła w australijską trasę koncertową. 30 marca 2012 wydała swój pierwszy album kompilacyjny zatytułowany Best Of..., który dotarł do 27. miejsca listy najczęściej kupowanych płyt w Australii. 1 kwietnia zaśpiewała gościnnie na singlu „Wild Ones” producenta Flo Rida. Utwór został zaprezentowany w przerwie między rozgrywkami gali WWE Royal Rumble, a kilka tygodni później został ogłoszony jednym z muzycznych motywów przewodnich gali WrestleMania XXVIII, najważniejszej rozgrywki wrestlingowej organizowanej przez federację World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). W tym samym roku wokalistka zaśpiewała gościnnie w przeboju „Titanium” Davida Guetty, który promował album producenta zatytułowany Nothing but the Beat. Duet zaprezentował utwór podczas Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival, gdzie zaśpiewali też inny wspólnie nagrany singiel – „She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)”. Na początku 2013 nagrała utwór „Kill and Run”, napisany na potrzeby ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu Wielki Gatsby. W tym samym czasie zaśpiewała gościnnie w utworze „Beautiful Pain”, umieszczonym na rozszerzonej wersji ósmego albumu studyjnego Eminema pt. The Marshall Mathers LP 2. W czerwcu tego samego roku zdobyła tytuł Autorki piosenek roku podczas ceremonii APRA Music Awards. 1 października został wydany utwór piosenkarki „Elastic Heart”, nagrany wraz z The Weeknd i Diplo. Piosenka promowała ścieżkę dźwiękową do filmu Igrzyska śmierci: W pierścieniu ognia. *Od 2014: 1000 Forms of Fear i This Is Acting We wrześniu 2013 ogłosiła, że kończy pracę nad szóstym albumem studyjnym, nad którym pracowała razem z Gregiem Kurstinem. 17 marca 2014 ukazał się pierwszy singiel zapowiadający płytę – „Chandelier”. Piosenka osiągnęła sukces komercyjny. W Stanach Zjednoczonych dotarła do pierwszego miejsca na liście Hot Dance Club Play. W klipie do utworu gościnnie zatańczyła Maddie Ziegler, uczestniczka programu Dance Moms. Utwór „Chandelier” otrzymał cztery nominacje do nagrody Grammy w kategoriach: Piosenka roku, Nagranie roku, Najlepsza solowa piosenka pop i Najlepszy teledysk. Pod koniec czerwca Sia po raz drugi otrzymała tytuł Autorki piosenek roku podczas ceremonii APRA Music Awards. 4 lipca 2014 został wydany szósty album studyjny piosenkarki zatytułowany 1000 Forms of Fear. Album otrzymał w większości pozytywne recenzje, a wielu krytyków chwaliło treść piosenek, produkcję oraz głos wokalistki. Płyta zadebiutowała na pierwszej pozycji Billboard 200, w pierwszym tygodniu po premierze sprzedając się w nakładzie 52 tys. kopii. 29 sierpnia 2014 ukazała się płyta zespołu Maroon 5 zatytułowana V, na której znalazł się m.in. utwór „My Heart is Open” współtworzony przez Się. 15 września w sieci pojawił się singiel Eminema – „Guts Over Fear”, w którym gościnnie zaśpiewała wokalistka. W październiku Sia nagrała nową wersję piosenki „You’re Never Fully Dressed without a Smile”, która znalazła się na ścieżce dźwiękowej ekranizacji musicalu Annie. Na potrzeby produkcji piosenkarka nagrała także dwa inne utwory: „Opportunity” i „Moonquake Lake” (w duecie z Beckiem). 9 stycznia 2015 ukazała się trzeci singel z płyty 1000 Forms of Fear, czyli „Elastic Heart”. W teledysku do piosenki wystąpiła Maddie Ziegler i aktor Shia LaBeouf. Tuż po premierze klip został odebrany dwuznacznie: jedni krytykowali go i zarzucali mu promowanie pedofilii, inni podziwiali i uważali za sztukę. Utwór dotarł do 17. miejsca Billboard Hot 100. W maju Sia wydała cover przeboju „California Dreamin’” zespołu The Mamas & the Papas. Utwór znalazł się na ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu San Andreas. W tym samym miesiącu piosenkarka wydała grę mobilną o nazwie Bob Job. We wrześniu zapowiedziała wydanie swojego nowego singla – „Alive”, który został napisany we współpracy z Adele i pierwotnie był przeznaczony na nową płytę Brytyjki. Na początku listopada Sia wydała pierwszy utwór promocyjny zapowiadający płytę – „Bird Set Free”. 29 stycznia 2016 odbyła się premiera jej siódmego albumu studyjnego zatytułowanego This Is Acting, na którym znalazły się piosenki napisane przez artystkę z myślą o innych wykonawcach. W grudniu ukazał się nowy singiel z płyty – „Cheap Thrills”. W sierpniu premierę miała piosenka „Telepathy”, napisana przez Furler, a wykonywana przez Christinę Aguilerę przy współudziale Nile’a Rodgersa. Utwór znalazł się na ścieżce dźwiękowej do serialu produkcji Netflix pt. The Get Down. W celu promocji albumu This Is Acting Sia wystąpiła na wielu festiwalach muzycznych oraz odbyła jesienną trasę koncertową Nostalgic for the Present Tour, obejmującą dwadzieścia trzy koncerty w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Kanadzie. We wrześniu wydała kolejny singel z płyty – „The Greatest”, który dotarł do 18. miejsca Billboard Hot 100. Na początku 2017 ukazał się singiel „Move Your Body”. 8 czerwca Sia udostępniła utwór „Free Me”. W teledysku do piosenki gościnnie wystąpiła Zoe Saldana, a głosu użyczyła Julianne Moore. Dochód przeznaczono na badania nad lekiem na HIV. W tym samym roku Sia opuściła wytwórnię RCA Records i podpisała kontrakt z Atlantic Records. Życie prywatne W 1997 Furler planowała podróż ze swoim partnerem, Danem. Mężczyzna zginął jednak potrącony przez samochód w Londynie tydzień przed jej przylotem z Tajlandii, którą odwiedziła w trakcie podróży do Europy. W 2004 nagrała singel „Breathe Me”, po nagraniu którego przeżyła załamanie i została zabrana do brytyjskiego szpitala psychiatrycznego na dwa miesiące. W 2008 na łamach czasopisma Scotland on Sunday artystka publicznie ujawniła się jako biseksualistka. W latach 2009–2010 została uznaną przez czytelników portalu internetowego SameSame.com.au jedną z 25 najbardziej wpływowych osób powiązanych ze środowiskiem homoseksualnym w Australii. Pod koniec czerwca 2010 poinformowała, że powodu problemów zdrowotnych musi odwołać zaplanowane koncerty i wszelkie wydarzenia związane z promocją płyty. W oświadczeniu wyznała, że miewa ataki paniki i apatię. Zdiagnozowano u niej chorobę Basedowa – nadczynność tarczycy, którą leczyła za pomocą terapii hormonalnej tarczycy. Spotykała się z Jocelyn Rachel „J.D.” Samson z electro punkowego zespołu Le Tigre. W 2011 para rozstała się. 6 czerwca 2014 zaręczyła się z Erikiem Andersem Langiem, realizatorem filmów dokumentalnych, którego poślubiła 2 sierpnia tegoż roku w Palm Springs w Kalifornii. Byli małżeństwem do końca 2016. Zobacz też *Olga Szomańska *Filip Lato Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji